


Happily Ever After

by raviolitomyjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, M/M, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviolitomyjaeger/pseuds/raviolitomyjaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re tragic lovers with a never ending story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

Jean sits up, reaching over for Marco when—

_Oh._

_Right._

Jean pulls his hand back, staring at the cold and empty sheets before him.

He should have known when he woke up. Between the dream he’d woken up from moments ago and the fact that Marco’s been dead for nearly two years now. But it never stops.

It never will, will it?

When Marco died, he had the oddest feeling of deja vu wash over him, along with all of the grief and sorrow.

It isn’t until now that he figures it out. It’s the first time he’s figured it out, too; he’s sure of it.

He and Marco, they were connected. No matter what, they would always meet. Their paths would always cross, no matter where they were in the world or how their names and faces change. Most often, they were almost identical to their past selves. Jean’s hair they strange two colors that people thought was a bad dye job and Marco’s freckles dotting his cheeks and nose.

They are a constant of the world and Jean never had a clue until now.

The dream had been timelines, telling each and every story of his and Marco’s lives, from their first meeting until the most recent.

He’s seen Marco come and watched Marco go more times than he could count. More times than he’d _want_ to count, really.

The same pattern always intertwined itself within each lifetime that passed them by too quickly. The two would meet somehow, whether they were going to war or stuck in some boring old high school, fall in love after many years of becoming best friends and dancing between the careful line of romance and platonic love, and then Marco would die.

Each and every time.

They’re tragic lovers with a never ending story.

Jean leans back, wondering if maybe one day he would die first. It would be less painful for him, he thinks. But at the same time, would he really want to have his soul wondering pointlessly until his lover finally dies and they can reincarnate, only to live it over and over again? And even if they did end up _living,_ it was another life and the tale would surely not be remembered.

In fact, Jean is quite sure this is the first time he’s remembered these reoccurring events.

He’s sure that if he had remembered in a past life, he would have remembered now as well.

There’s not a way to forget watching the person you love the most die. Especially not a thousand times over.

He finds it laughable, almost, that the same people are always around him. It’s not that he and Marco are the only ones suffering an ugly fate, but his friends are caught up in this destiny as well.

Every time, Eren’s lost his mom and his father always runs off to who knows where.

Every time, Mikasa watches her parents die.

Every time, the same horrific events recreate themselves in different ways.

Jean can’t help but wonder if anyone else even remembers.

What would happen if he says something?

If he casually asks Eren about the titans? (He thinks he’s finally figured out the odd scar on Eren’s right thumb.)

The red string of fate has them tangled too tightly together, causing havoc no matter what year or lifetime it is for them.

Maybe if he goes back to sleep, this will all escape him. Maybe, for once, he’d wake up with Marco by his side as their fingers curl together in the early hours of the morning.

Maybe, in a future timeline, they’d all finally get their happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry! I’ve been writing a lot of angst lately and this is overflowing with it. I’ll try and do something fluffy soon! Along with getting stuff out for all of my multi chapter stories too.


End file.
